


Marred Badger

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, parsletongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scream pretty badger. Scream if you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marred Badger

**Author's Note:**

> For A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition] - Morfin[crazy hobo]/Barty Jr/3rd character of your choice[Cedric]

His senses slowly came back to him as he woke up. A slab of stone pressing into his back, bits of pebbles and dirt beneath his fingers. The smell in the air that consisted of an earthy scent, a moistness that practically clung to his skin to create wet droplets, and the foul odor beneath all that. It reminded him of caves, tunnels that run underground.

Cedric opened his eyes slowly not able to make out much in the gloom. This place certainly looked like a cave. He heard a drip from further in and guessed there must be an underground lake here as well. Or maybe just a shallow puddle from rainwater. It had been raining last night hadn't it? From what he could remember anyway.

His gaze moved slowly, noticing the smooth shapes of the rocks from years of water running down it's surface. They got more rough on the edges the closer the stone moved towards the opposite end of the cavern or what he could see anyway.

There was a splash from the water and he turned quickly to see a form moving from within the darkness. "Who's there?"

A low hissing answered him. Yet it was obviously a person, not a snake approaching him.

"Say hello to Morfin, Cedric." He practically jumped at the sound of a human voice, turning quickly to see the shape of a man sitting on a outcrop of stones to his left. "Do you know how to speak?"

There was more hissing from the hunched form and he looked between the two before his gaze settled on the man. "Umm hello. What is he saying?"

From the faint light he could see the man grin. "He's saying he likes your skin. _So smooth, so soft... I want to touch it._ He wants you to take the shirt off."

Cedric blinked. "What?" He felt his heart start to beat faster. What sort of sick joke was this? How had he gotten here? "Uh, I think I would like to leave."

More hisses, mixed with snarls came from the form near the water that had stopped short from coming any closer. "Rethink your thoughts, then." Another hiss. "You have five seconds. One." He stared at the man. "Two." Cedric looked back to the hunched form, he could know see long strands of hair as his eyes had adjusted some. "Three." He looked back to the man. Was he bloody serious? Were they serious? "Four." No, no this was too weird to be real. It was- "Five."

A patter of feet on the stone, large fingers wrapped around his arm, moving up to his shirt, nails shredding the cloth from his form. Thin lines appeared on his chest, warm blood running down his skin as the hissing man grabbed the back of his head and dragged him forward, slipping over the stone and scrambling to get purchase on the slick surface.

There was a chuckle from behind him. "Time's up. Too bad Morfin likes them cold."

Cold? He didn't have time to think before the sound around him dulled. The hissing and laughter, it all sounded far away when his head was dunked under the water. He shifted quickly, hands running across moss, legs kicking beneath him as the water crawled up his nose, forced it's way through his mouth. His lungs were burning-

There was a sharp tug at his hair and he gasped for air the moment his head breached the surface. "Not so fast. You want it to last, don't you?" A series of hisses filled his ear, hot rancid breath on his skin. "Right." The other hand fell from the wet strands of his hair. "He'll scream if he's still breathing."


End file.
